What words bring
by Arestelwen
Summary: song fic. One shot. Kagome brought a CD player from her time. She and Inuyasha listen to a song... read the rest.. (sorry, not very good with summaries..)


Ok, this is my first fanfic, so be nice. Also, it's the first story I write completele in english and not in spanish, so, if there's any mistake, I apologise now ^ ^

Now, it's needless to say that I don't own Inuyasha (If I did, I wouldn't be here..hm) nor do I own the song Iris (Goo goo dolls, or whatever you write it)

**** **__**

What words bring

Inuyasha stared with curiosity at the little machine Kagome had brought from her time. A "CD prayer" or something like that. She said it was for listening to music and people's recorded voice, but how could you listen to the voice of someone who wasn't there?

Kagome saw the look on the hanyou's face and smiled. She had brought the CD player a month ago, but he wouldn't even look at it until she said she was going back to her time that evening and would spend a few days there. He hadn't been too "pleased" about it, but at least now he would admit he was curious.

"Inuyasha, would like to try listening to something?"

"Feh..." she took that as a yes.

Kagome picked up the CD player, an extra par of earphones and a CD box and went outside the hut. "Coming?"

Inuyasha followed. He wasn't going to admit it, but he really wanted to know how that thing worked.

She walked to a tree and sat with her back against the trunk, then signalled him to sit next to her.

He watched her while she opened the box, took a small shiny disk and put it inside the "CD prayer", and then gave him a pair of black tiny things connected with something like a thread.

"You have to put this on your ears"

Inuyasha looked warily at the objects Kagome was handing him. He was VERY sensitive about his ears..

"Here... let me do it"

She carefully placed the earphones on his dog ears, fighting the desire to rub them (she loved his ears... they were SO CUTE!) The white haired hanyou didn't complain, but had to control the impulse to purr at her soft touch.

She put on her earphones and pressed a button. Nothing happened at first, but Inuyasha almost jumped when he heard a loud sound coming from the things on his ears.

"I'm sorry! Was it too loud?" Kagome asked, turning down the volume.

"...Just a little" he said not very convincingly. His ears were flat against his head. 

__

I'm so sorry... it really hurt you

This time, she couldn't resist and started rubbing his ears in a tender manner.

__

What the... no, please... I don't want to purr... I don't want to purr... too late

A soft purr started somewhere between his chest and his throat. Kagome was delighted

Suddenly a voice began to sing along with the music

****

And I'd give up forever to touch you 

'cause I know that you feel me somehow 

You're the closest to heaven that I'll 

Ever be 

And I don't want to go home right now

Kagome blushed at the words and took her hand back

****

And all I can taste is this moment 

And all I can breathe is your life 

'cause sooner or later it's over 

I just don't want to miss you tonight 

With the last sentence, it was Inuyasha's turn to blush. Had that machine gotten inside his mind? He always felt so lonely when Kagome was gone...

****

And I don't want the world to see me 

'cause I don't think that they'd 

Understand 

When everything's made to be broken 

I just want you to know who I am 

That machine had to be witchcraft. That voice was just saying all the feelings he'd been hiding from everyone including himself..

Kagome looked at him. Looked deep into his amber eyes and felt the urge to cry... there were so many terrible memories hidden there... and his eyes were so sad...

****

And you can't fight the tears that ain't 

Coming 

Or the moment of truth in your lies 

When everything feels like the movies 

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive 

Tears were rolling down her face...

****

And I don't want the world to see me 

'cause I don't think that they'd 

Understand 

When everything's made to be broken 

I just want you to know who I am

Inuyasha could smell the tears, but wasn't so sure about what to do. Had he done something to cause them?? Careful not to hurt her with his claws, he lifted her face by her chin.

"why are you crying"

Not knowing how, she found herself almost lying against his chest, both arms around his neck. Burying her face in his red kimono she whispered "I'm crying...for you"

He was paralysed. First because of her embrace, then because of her words. Why would anyone cry for a hanyou?.. But she wasn't just anyone. She was the only one who had never judge him, the only one who could make him feel completely harmless... the only one he couldn't stand living without.

As the song kept playing, he slowly placed his arms around her, as if asking for permission.

****

And I don't want the world to see me 

'cause I don't think that they'd 

Understand 

When everything's made to be broken 

I just want you to know who I am 

I just want you to know who I am 

I just want you to know who I am 

I just want you to know who I am

"I don't want you to cry"

"I know"

The song ended, but they remained in silence until the sun started to set down

Inuyasha gently shook her.

"Kagome... you said you wanted to go home"

He couldn't believe he was actually saying that, when it was the last thing he wanted her to do: leave him.

Kagome didn't move, nor did she answer immediately. She felt so safe in his arms... like that was the only place she was meant to be.

After a moment she asked, "do you want me to leave?"

"Of course I don't"

All the reasons she had had to go home suddenly seemed pointless. She was tired, but, honestly, she didn't want to leave... maybe.... Why not?

"Inuyasha... I can always go home tomorrow"

She felt sleepy and closed her eyes, letting all the tiredness of the past days overtake her as she relaxed.

He smiled. 

__

She will stay... she won't leave... not today

___________________

OK, like it?? Please review... I've got plenty of ideas, both in spanish and english, and I really want to know what you think.. Thanks for reading so far!! ^ ^


End file.
